Halloween Cruise
by Theresa471
Summary: Once again the Seaview is sent back to Alaska after six months. This time the cruise is only a few weeks before Halloween and all types of strange things happen on board the submarine. Six chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Cruise

Admiral Nelson had no choice but to send the Seaview and it's crew to Alaska for another inspection of the base. General Waverly wasn't too pleased with having another inspection two weeks from the Halloween holiday. Most of the employees on the base were going on leave for a week at the height of the holiday season upon them.

Another reason for the inspection was the fact that tremors had started up once again, and the Seaview had been asked to check the pipe line and any fissures that might of opened up. Divers will be called in as well including Commander Stanley Kowalski will be asked to join the cruise.

Captain Lee Crane was called to Admiral Nelson's Institute for a briefing of the meeting. He was on his way over in his Cobra with the top up. Since the weather has been warmer for the month of October. He had left his two boys at the beach house with the nanny, while his wife was arriving back from Houston, Texas in an hour finishing up the last of the work on the top secret project.

Arriving at the gate with the guard knowing the captain and showing his pass. The guard waved him on with opening up the gate to have him drive past and head on over to Nelson's office.

88888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson looking over all of the up and coming trips. He had a head ache just thinking about it. Seven missions within the next three months taking away from the families wanting there husbands and wives to be around. When in fact everyone will be working on the Seaview and the other two subs that he owns as well.

Nelson looked up at the clock with his specks on the bridge of his nose. Lee was going to be late if he doesn't hurry up getting here. When in fact there was a knock on his door all of a sudden. "Come." Admiral said.

Captain Lee Crane dressed in normal clothing had no idea what was going on. "Sir, you asked for me?" He said with sitting in front of him of his desk instead of perching himself. "What's going on Admiral?" He asked with a concern in his tone towards his boss.

"Lee, the Seaview will be leaving in a few days with calling everyone. You're be heading to Alaska once again for a inspection of the base, the pipe line and any new fissures that might of started up once again. Due to the new tremors the base has been feeling. I won't be coming along with all of the recent new paperwork that needs to be attended to with the seven new missions up and coming during the next three months. When is your wife Rose Marie supposed to be arriving back from Houston, Texas?"

"Her plane is supposed to be landing any minute. Her sister is picking her up at the airport to drive her over to the beach house. She will be able to take care of the boys and work at the lab here." Crane announced to his boss listening contently.

"Excellent! She will be able to help me out as well. While Angie and her husband Jeff are away on vacation for two weeks in Hawaii. But in the meantime I have called for Commander Stanley Kowalski and his abilities with the GILS to join you on the cruise."

"Are there going to be any other personnel coming along as well?" Crane had to asked with making sure that the Seaview had enough of Master Of Arms on board to protect the crew members.

"Chief Sharkley will be in charge to make sure that security will be keeping on there toes through out the entire trip. I don't wish to hear any ghost stories since Halloween will be here in two weeks Lee. "You get my drift Captain Crane?" Admiral Nelson reclaimed with his statement with shaking his head and the captain agreeing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carolyn Morton had received the phone call to give the message to her husband Chip Morton had just gotten back from playing nine rounds of golf with Kowlaksi, Patterson and Doc Jamieson.

When he had arrived home sweaty and hungry. He saw the look on her face indicating it must of had something to do with the Seaview and Admiral Nelson.

"When did the call arrive Carolyn?" He asked with heading towards the showers and changing into his uniform and packing quickly in the bedroom.

"An hour ago Chip. Go take your shower while I pack your things. It must be important to have everybody called back from leave." She said with going upstairs with her husband, as he took off his sweating clothing with putting on his grey flannel robe to head into the shower, while she took out the usual suit case that he brings on all trips for the Seaview.

When She opened the grey suitcase and opening it. She almost jumped out of her skin. When she saw a Halloween skeleton no doubt left by the grandchildren a week ago for when they were visiting.

"Jesus!" As her heart was racing a mild an hour. She started to pack after taking the skeleton out and placing it into the draw. Every thing was in it's place making it easy to pack his things for the trip. She had no idea where they were going,since he will call me later or in the morning before they leave no doubt.

888888888888888888888888888888

Some time later abroad the Seaview. Commander Morton arrived with finding out the destination for where they were going. He saw Lee at the plotting getting everything into order with the destination for the navigator and engineering for when everyone is abroad soon.

"Who else is coming for the ride to Alaska and the inspection?" He said with standing across from Crane at the plotting table.

"Commander Stanley Kowalski." He replied before seeing Kowalski coming into the Control Room to check his radar station. He was tired from the nine rounds of golf. "Kowalski when is your brother supposed to arrive?" He asked.

"I spoke with him an hour ago on the phone. he should be here with-in the next thirty minutes sir." As he places the ear phones onto his head to make sure they were working.

"Thanks Kowalski." He replied with going back to the plotting table.

A few moments later...

Commander Morton looked over at Kowalski looking confused. "What's wrong ?" He said with Kowlaski standing up from his seat.

"I could of sworn that the radar wasn't working right after checking three times, it must be a sensor glitch of sorts Commander Morton. It's working perfectly now sir."

"Ok, I will leave you alone to your work." Morton replied. He was hungry after leaving the house without eating. "Lee, I hope you don't mine? I am hungry, so I will taking some time out to have something brought up front."

"Do so Chip! Order me a steak if possible with the usual sides that I like to have. I will have Kowlaksi take over while we are having dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Cruise

Chapter Two

Sometime later...Both Commander Chip Morton and Captain Lee Crane were off duty with most of the crew arriving. Executive Officer for the over night watch Stu Riley took over for them with it now very quiet. He was sitting at the plotting table, when all of a sudden he heard a noise coming from top side. Along with a chill going down his spine.

As it turned out to be Chief Sharkey and two of the Master of arms officers arriving. Sharkey was away with his wife Julieanna Moore visiting her parents in San Francisco. Turning to face the three he says the following to them.

"Welcome abroad gentlemen. We will be leaving tomorrow since just about everyone has arrived. I suggest you get some rest with the trip to Alaska." The executive officer announced in a serious manner.

"Is Admiral Nelson abroad Riley?" Sharkey asked. It's been almost two weeks since he had seen the Admiral and Captain Crane with everyone being on leave.

"He's not coming this trip. It's going to be mostly Captain Crane and Commander Morton in charge with the inspection in Alaska. Before I forget Sharkey. Commander Stan Kowalski has arrived as well for the trip and the inspection with the using of his GILS."

"Thanks, I will see on whether he's up or not. I am very interested in speaking with him in regard to security. Excuse me, I need to go.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alaska Military base

THE NEXT DAY

General Waverly had his employees check for any cracks in the ground with the recent tremors. Even though under ground graphs indicate there shouldn't be any further tremors for awhile.

He was in his office checking for when the Seaview is supposed to be here to inspect the under ground pipe line. The last time was eight months ago when there was a great deal of damage. And the fact that Admiral Nelson had put together an implosion bomb to closed up the shaft for where the tumors had started from.

Signing off on paper work and placing back the craved pumpkin on his desk. Only to be knocked down onto the floor. It was at this time there was a knock on his office door. "Come in please." General Waverly replied with finishing the last of his decorations behind him and his desk.

He looks up from the desk. It was Doctor Carl Simone recently transferred from Washington state military base for the last five years. "What can I do for you, doctor?"

"I have the full report on the last five employees I was able to do before the tremor hit the base. Everyone is doing well accept the fact that everyone is scared. They don't know on whether the next tremor will be hitting again General. I understand that Admiral Nelson's submarine the Seaview will be coming to inspect the same area as before?"

"Yes that is correct Doctor Simone. They won't be here for at least four or five days depending on there top speed. They should be contacting me at some point. Thank you for the report, I shall check it out once you leave to head back to sickbay." He said to the doctor turning around to leave.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was around seven a.m. in the morning for when the Seaview had left port to head for Alaska. Admiral Nelson had given final orders to Captain Lee Crane late last night waking him from a sound sleep., and thinking he saw a shadow in his cabin.

There was nothing there at all when he was able to open his eyes fully and seeing nothing at all. After speaking with Admiral Nelson, he called home to see on whether Rose Marie was still up.

"Jesus Lee! Why are you calling so late? I only just got to sleep with the boys wanting to stay up to watch a Halloween movie, only to scare them a great deal. Between me and Andrea, we were finally able to get them to sleep. What's going on?" She asked with sitting at the edge of the bed now with the phone in her ear.

"Just checking in sweetie. I was woken earlier by Admiral Nelson giving me last minute instructions. So I called you afterwards." Lee replied with a yawn and planning on going back to sleep in a few moments.

"Gee thanks Lee. Call me when things have settled down before you reach Alaska. I will have my hands full with the boys getting the beach house in order for Halloween and the lab. Love you...see you soon!" She hangs up the phone and placing it back on the hook.

He was able to head for his bed and move under the grey and blue blankets. Turning for a brief moment. He saw the shadow again only to disappear quickly. He was thinking to himself with someone pulling a Halloween prank. He would try to get to the bottom of it in the morning with talking to Master of Arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Cruise

Chapter Three

NORMAL TIME Seven a.m.

Captain Lee Crane still tired from last night. He saw Commander Morton yawning as well at the plotting table. "Chip are we all set to leave?" He asked to look at the maps on the plotting table as with other notes for him.

"We are Lee. Everyone is abroad including Doctor Jamieson wanting to see you for a quick physical once we leave the harbor and start heading for Alaska." Morton replied to his friend and captain looking a bit ashen with his face.

"Head out Mr. Morton. While I go see Doctor Jameison and why he wants to check me out?" Crane announced with slowly walking away from the plotting table.

"Not only you, Captain. He's asked for other crew members as well." Morton replied with talking to the navigator to give the order to head out.

"Aye Commander Morton." The young navigator sitting in front of his instruments with the other crew member busy checking things over to make sure the Seaview was heading into the right direction.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sickbay

Captain Lee Crane walked in to see Commander Stanley Kowalski having been finished up by Doctor Jameison and his corpsman cleaning up instruments with an special cleaning solution.

"Doctor Jameison, you asked for me?" He asked with standing in front of the doctor looking tired as well.

"Yes I have Captain. Please change into the gown in the changing room so that I can quickly check you out. So far of the five we have checked out are fine. "

"Glad to hear it Doc. I will go change for your benefit." He walks away to head for the changing room so that Jameison can do a physical. And when he walked into the changing room. Some one was playing a prank with a skeleton falling from the ceiling to scare the heck out of him. He grabs the Halloween skeleton to show Jameison. "Do you mine telling me why someone on this submarine is playing jokes with the Halloween theme.

Doc turns around to face the upset captain. "I have no idea who might of placed it inside. There has been a great deal of traffic since early this morning with the physicals going on Lee. I will have to investigate it once I am done with everyone."

"Fair enough Doctor. Now can we get over with this. I have a submarine to run." He states with his anger demeanor and getting onto the table with help from the corpsman having a slight smirk on his face, as with Jameison.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later Corridor

Chief Sharkey and Commander Stanley were heading for the aft missile room to check on the diving equipment. It's going to be himself, Sharkey, Kowalski(brother), Patterson and a new man Jack Smithson direct from the Navy to join the private section with Admiral Nelson recruiting him. He's supposed to be one of the best from the Navy and his group.

Walking inside. Commander Kowalski and Chief Sharkey went to work. However some time later. Stanley Kowalski heard a noise with looking up to see a bracket falling and Sharkey in the way. He ran and screamed out to push him to the side with the bracket falling to the floor.

"For Christ sake Kowalski! I could of been killed for the love of god." Sharkey exclaimed with breathing hard with his lungs and Kowalski helping him up.

"We need to get security down here and find out what the hell is going on. It could of been loose screws to have the bracket fall like this or there might be another reason.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours later...

Captain Lee Crane after been cleared by Doctor Jameison. He was receiving a report from Chief Sharkey walking into the Control Room. Captain Crane had just finished a very late lunch with Commander Morton in front of the windows with being under the water traveling.

He gets up from the table with cookie cleaning up to head back to the kitchen. " What's the word Chief?" Lee asked with concern etch on his face. While Morton went to check on other departments with taking a walk needing to stretch his legs.

"It was an accident Captain. Security found out that it was screws loose to let go the bracket and almost killing me. If it wasn't for Kowalski's brother, I would be dead."

"Thank god! Thanks Chief for the report. You can attend your regular duties here in the Control Room." Crane ordered...

"Yes, sir." He said with moving towards his station for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Cruise

Chapter Four

Doctor Jamieson never wasn't able to find out who had placed the Halloween skeleton inside the dressing room with Captain Lee Crane changing to be checked by the doctor.

Even though he had given a report to Crane and Morton about the incident. They just over looked it since they were arriving at the base. They were able to find an opening very close to use snow crawlers and other vehicles.

Captain Crane had informed General Waverly of there arrival. While Commander Stanley Kowalski and his team will be start searching the pipe lines in the three small subs and five divers including himself to check the bottom. Lt. Brewer and the rest of the missile room crews were getting them ready, while Captain Crane and his team would go ashore to the base and check things out.

Waverly had met them at his office having been escorted. Doctor Jamieson, Doctor Anthony Sterling and there corpsmen would check in with the doctors to find out on whether there has been any one severely injured.

WAVERLY'S OFFICE

"Captain Crane the last tremor we had was over a week ago. And we checked, it wasn't from the same fissure that Admiral Nelson had closed up with the implosion bomb."

"Never the less General we will still be checking it out. Since it is our mission to do so with why this area is having tremors once again." Crane said with some annoyance inside his stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next three day the Seaview diving crews and the base were very busy. Doctor Jamieson and Sterling had been giving physicals along with the base doctors and nurses. And to find everyone in great shape considered being up in Alaska with the snow, ice and wind.

Meanwhile the small subs checking the pipe lines weren't able to find anything out of ordinary. Even though the divers moved over to the one fissure having been closed was still. Commander Stanley Kowalski using his Gils going down almost 4500 feet the deepest he can go with stage six development of the GILS.

He checked with using his eyes and a small flash light to see on whether other sections have been opened. He wasn't able to see anything. otherwise he will continued to check the next few days with the crews in the mini subs.

Coming back and diving inside the hatchway with the water filling up. He pressed the release value to have the water move back out into the ocean. Using the speaker to let Chief Sharkey or who ever was working to open up the hatch way.

"Chief Sharkey how did it go in the mini sub?" Stanley asked with feeling cold and hungry all of a sudden.

"Boring! Otherwise we weren't able to see any new cracks, nor the pipeline was looking good. Captain Crane should be happy about it." Sharkey responded. "When is Crane and his team to be coming back to the Seaview?" He asked.

"We will have to asked Commander Morton about it Chief. However right now I need to change and head for the mess hall to eat. I am starved all of a sudden." Kowalski said with walking away with dropping off the equipment he was carrying and putting the items away. He looked up to see the bracket in place. Right now he was thinking about Halloween all of a sudden.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Walking into the Control Room. Chief Sharkey wasn't staying long since he was off duty. To give a full report to Commander Morton standing inside the radio shack talking to Captain Crane.

He was able to over hear to Morton that Captain Lee Crane and everyone of the team were heading back to the Seaview. While the Mini subs and the divers will be continuing with checking the bottom and the pipe lines.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween Cruise

Chapter Five

Chief Sharkey after leaving the Control room. He was stopped by a noise that he was hearing from the air shaft. It didn't bother him at first. When all of a sudden he heard someone screaming from inside the shaft. Since it was low enough for him to open it up and climbing inside. He started to look for whom ever was in distress.

Moving along the air shaft for about five minutes, he wasn't able to find a thing. And thinking it might be another one of those Halloween pranks.

Backing out. He needed to change his uniform with it being dirty to his quarters. Afterwards he headed for the mess hall pissed off as hell moving inside with the mess hall busy with cookie and his assistant serving the meals. He was able to find a seat into the corner and having cookie come out to ask on what the Chief wanted to eat.

"Chief Sharkey what would you like to have this evening?" Cookie asked with looking around with the mess hall thinning out.

"Do you have roasted chicken with mash and string beans with a salad?" He tells Cookie his order. While still thinking about the air shaft and the screaming.

"Sure Chief! I will bring it over for you in a jiffy. What type of drink are you interested in?" He asked before moving into the kitchen.

"Cookie, I will have a beer if possible." Sharkey hollered over even though he didn't want everyone to hear him. But they did with shaking there heads before going back to their meals. "Thanks!" After that he was able to relax and enjoy his meal when Cookie brings it over to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kowalski, Patterson and the new man were coming back late with having to check further the pipe lines. While Kowalski's brother just called on his Gils voice box that he was coming in as well for the night. He was exhausted, cold and hungry.

The crews working the missile room were able to help all of the regular divers with putting away the diving equipment. While two of three min subs were still out. Even though they had contacted the Seaview with nothing to report.

Moments later...

Commander Stanley Kowalski coming in with the crew opening up the hatch way. They handed him two towels to dry off before he heads to the locker to get dress.

888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane reading in his bed instead of the bunk. He heard a knock on his door. Placing Moby Dick on the bed and getting up with placing on his slippers. He goes to open the cabin door to be Commander Stanley Kowalski.

"How can I help you, Commander?" Lee asked with having Kowalski to move inside the cabin.

"Sir I wasn't able to find any large enough to cause the tremors around here. However I did see a very small fissure not enough to poise any trouble for this region on a wide scale. However I will go out one more day with checking it out once more sir."

"This time I suggest you take photos of the fissure so that the experts back at the Institute can decide on a course of action." He says to the Commander yawning.

"I understand Captain. Plus I will bring another diver with me so that he can bare witness as well." He gets up from the seat in the living area of the Captain's quarters.

"Be careful Commander. We don't need any further incidents." He responded with his nerves kicking in for when it comes to the safety of the Seaview and his crew.

"I will try to be Captain. I need to leave now and get some sleep sir. Good night." He said with walking out into the corridor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next 24 hours was a busy one for the Seaview and the base. General Waverly had been in contact with the Seaview before they start to leave the next day.

However there hasn't been any further Halloween pranks. For which worried Chief Sharkey and even Doctor Jameison.

Commander Stanley Kowalski and his brother headed for the spot for where he found the very small fissure. Speaking to his brother. Stanley told him that they should be reaching it in a few moments swimming.

The both of them were anxious. When finally he found it with showing his brother. It had actually closed up a little to indicate that there was nothing to worry about. 'This is a good thing to see brother." Stanley said through his GILS voice box.

"I agree with you. We need to report back to Captain Crane about it, As for why there his been tremors. There could be any number of reasons. Including Halloween goblins just might be involved." Ski said using his communications device.

An hour later...

They were back on board the Seaview and talking to Captain Crane from inside the Control Room. "I just can't figure just where did the original tremor start from. However General Waverly had reported now that it's been a little over two weeks since they suffered with the tremor. And if this is the case Commander Kowlaski. We can leave and head back to Santa Barbara, California to really celebrate Halloween with our families."

"Thank God! " Commander Morton was able to be heard from the plotting table with his comment. In spite the fact that Lee was shaking his head after both brothers left to go off duty for a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: This is the finale for this story. Thanks for reading.

Halloween Cruise

Chapter Six

Captain Lee Crane couldn't wait to get home to his family. William and David had there costumes already picked out as Goblins. They will be going around the Institute complex and the families that live on the grounds.

Hopefully the Seaview will be home in time for Lee to take his two boys with his wife Rose Marie Crane.

He was making one final inspection with the divers due to be back with-in the hour. He had already advised General Waverly and his officers they will be leaving in eight hours. So far they had been lucky with everyone crossing there fingers with no further tremors.

Commander Stanley Kowalski was on the way back from his inspection. He's been out in the water for several hours also checking the pipe line, while the rest of the divers headed back to the Seaview.

He was tired and needed to swim quickly to get back. Stopping for a moment to gather himself. He thought that he was seeing things with a ghost swimming in the water. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Only for the image to be gone this time. He moved quickly once again to finally reach the hatchway entrance and opening up with pushing the switch on the side of the hatchway.

He was glad to be back inside the Seaview's missile room. He didn't say a word to Chief Sharkey and Patterson opening the hatchway and giving him the towels to dry off. Afterwards getting dressed, he towards sickbay to check with Doctor Jameison.

888888888888888888888888888888

Sickbay

'What is it you want me to look for Commander?" Doctor Jameison says to his patient worried.

"Is it possible to check my brain wave patterns?" Stanley asked sitting in front of his desk nervous as a cat.

"All right then lets get you onto the scanner bed and have the computer check you out." He replied with getting up from his desk to have his patient move into the other section of sickbay. "Lay down and relax. We will know in a few moments Commander." He turns on the device to have the beam centered on his brain.

The computer screen was showing the brain wave patterns to be completely normal. With a slight variation with the used of his GILS to change his chemical make up in the body.

"Any changes doc?" He asked with being anxious.

"Nope! Your fine Stanley. Thank god! You're able to leave now and get some rest now that the Seaview will be heading home in a few hours." Doc announced.

FOUR HOURS LATER ... Captain Lee Crane at the plotting table alone. Gave the order to the navigator to head for Santa Barbara, California.

"Aye, Captain Crane." And then he said. "Gladly." To have everyone near bye chuckling with the comment as with Lee Crane.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nelson Institute FIVE DAYS LATER

Commander Rose Marie Crane finishing her work inside the lab. She had gotten word the Seaview would be home with-in the hour. Admiral Nelson had been informed as well. He was glad in a big way everything had turned out well in Alaska. While the next mission for the Seaview will be in five days.

They were home in time for Halloween which is today. It will have Captain Lee Crane to spend some time with his boys and wife going around the complex for the holiday.

Rose Marie had called Andrea to bring over William and David in there Goblin costumes to meet with there father before going around collecting candies from the residents.

Rose Marie left the lab after saying a few words to Admiral Nelson. He told her to wait with him driving them over to the dock. He would order a second jeep to take her, Lee and the two boys over to the complex to begin Halloween.

SOME LATER AFTER THREE HOURS OF GOING AROUND THE COMPLEX.

They had one more apartment to visit with being Chief Sharkey and his wife Julieanna Moore. He knew they would be here at some point of the evening. He had placed on his goblin costume designed by his wife to scare the group.

When the knock came about. He was ready to scare them. He goes to open the door. "BOO!" He said to have the four Crane's started to chuckle at him looking so silly.

"Chief Sharkey...it just doesn't make it with that get up you're wearing." Lee said with Rose Marie giving a hug through the costume. While Julieanna join them laughing hard as well.

While William and David were waiting along with being exhausted from the long day. They wanted there candy before other children around as well. After a few moments and taking the costume off. Sharkey handed the two boys a bag full of goodies inside asking that they don't open it until they had gotten home to check it out...

"In unison...Thanks Sharkey!" As the gang finally decided to head on home to the beach house.

The End


End file.
